Just Admit I Was Right (A McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: As Steve sets plans for a new project in motion Danny just wants his partner to admit he was right.


_Mari &amp; Ilna—you guys are the very definition of awesome and I am enjoying every second of this adventure with the two of you. I treasure your friendship more than you know._

_Sandy—thanks for always being there and knowing exactly what to say. You are all that a bag of salt &amp; vinegar chips._

_REAL Worlders—I am running out of superlatives for how AMAZING you guys are. Thanks for joining us on this ride. Your support and enthusiasm makes it exponentially more enjoyable. After reading today's story feel free to let us know what you think the next project should be. Email us, comment on Tumblr or hit Mari up on Twitter (at mari21763)_

* * *

**Just Admit I Was Right (1/1)**

"So," Danny grumbled, "are you gonna tell me the real reason you dragged me out of bed on a Sunday morning … the first day in weeks I've had a chance to sleep in I might add … to get involved in some hare-brained scheme you're apparently keeping secret from Catherine?"

"I'm not keeping anything secret from Catherine," Steve scoffed. "It's a surprise. I don't want to mention anything to her until I have some more information."

"Information about … " Danny asked leadingly.

"You'll see," Steve said as he turned the car onto King Street. "We're almost there."

Danny leaned back against the truck's passenger seat head rest and sighed. With Grace at Rachel and Stan's until dinnertime and Gabby in Los Angeles for a seminar he had every intention of spending a lazy Sunday sleeping late and taking care of a few things around the house. Those plans were dashed by a 9:00 A.M. phone call from his partner saying 'Get ready. I'll be there in twenty minutes.'

As he felt the car slow he opened his eyes. He immediately recognized the clean white curves and glass front of the Blaisdell Exhibition Hall.

"What in the world … " he asked. As his eyes scanned the parking lot they landed on a large sign announcing the day's event. "HA! I knew it!" He clapped his hands together triumphantly.

"Oh please." Steve shook his head as he lowered his window to pay the parking attendant.

"I told you," Danny continued. "Did I not tell you? I distinctly remember telling you."

Steve tossed the parking stub on the dashboard of the truck and pulled into a spot at the far end of the already crowded parking lot. "Let's go," he said as he released his seatbelt.

"First admit I was right," Danny insisted.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Steve exited the truck and headed across the blacktop with long strides.

Danny jumped out of the car with a spring in his step and caught up to his partner. "Come on … admit I was right. I told you this was going to happen and now … well it looks to me as though it's happening."

Steve rolled his eyes as they entered the exhibition hall and were greeted by a smiling young ticket agent who said, "Welcome to the 2015 Home Building and Remodeling Show."

"Thanks," Steve said as he reached for his wallet.

Danny watched Steve pay one adult admission then step through the turnstile and wait.

"The least you could have done is bought my ticket," he groused.

"I was going to," Steve shrugged, "before you decided to be insufferable."

Danny nodded. "Totally worth it. Because … and I'm not sure if you remember this … so I'll remind you … I told you this would happen. Did I not tell you this would happen?"

"What?" Steve feigned confusion. He knew exactly what Danny was talking about but couldn't resist the opportunity to wind his partner up.

"I told you that there is no such thing as remodeling just one room," Danny said emphatically. "I told you the kitchen was just the beginning. Just admit it. Admit I was right."

"I admit no such thing."

"That's ok," Danny smirked as they entered the large hall filled with display models of every room in the house being presented by local contractors as well as products and materials for do-it-yourselfers. "We both know it … we both know I was right."

"If you say so." Steve walked a few feet and stopped in front of a model bathroom that looked like something out of a 5-star spa.

"Wow," Danny whistled. "That shower is something."

"Isn't she beautiful," the salesman said proudly as he stepped up beside them. "This model just came out. This is the first show it's been displayed at. Rainforest showerhead, customizable temperature settings, this baby will remember exactly the way you like your shower and deliver you a perfect experience every time."

"It's very nice," Steve agreed as he stepped forward and ran his hands over the side walls.

"That's natural stone," the salesman said. "Makes you feel like you're showering under a real waterfall. It comes with a natural stone floor as well. Massages your feet while you shower. Coated with our patented no slip formula of course," he added.

Steve looked at the floor curiously. "Wouldn't that be hard on a person's knees?"

"Knees?" The salesman looked confused. "Why would you be kneeling … oh." The man's face reddened slightly.

"Don't mind him," Danny said apologetically. "The shower is great. I'll just grab one of your brochures if you don't mind."

"My number is on the back," the man said. "Just let me know if you're interested. We need about a thirty day lead time for installation."

"Thanks," Danny nodded as he steered Steve away from the display.

"I'm just saying," Steve pointed out, "That would really hurt when you … "

"Yes. I get it." Danny held up his hand to silence his best friend. "But that might be one of those thoughts you keep to yourself and don't share with the salespeople. Some people … not you and Catherine of course but some other people … let's just call them normal people … buy their shower based solely on how comfortable it will be to shower in … not how comfortable it will be to … you know." Danny waved his hand as his voice trailed off.

"Well those people don't know what they're missing," Steve grinned.

"Even when I'm doing you a favor … and I got up and got dressed when I hadn't planned on getting off the couch all day … you still can't spare me the TMI."

"You'd miss it if I stopped," Steve said.

"Please … give me a chance to miss it," Danny sighed.

* * *

"If you get this I'm gonna start spending a lot more time at your house," Danny said as they stood in front of a display showcasing a media room complete with blackout curtains, a 90" television and tiered leather seating.

"I don't think Catherine and I spend enough time watching TV to make this worth it," Steve pointed out.

"But Grace likes movies," Danny's face brightened. "You can put this in so she can get the real movie experience when she sleeps over at your house."

"Just for Grace?" Steve asked skeptically.

"Of course," Danny said as he took a seat in one of the leather recliners.

"Not for you to come over and watch football?"

"Well … I mean if you went to all the expense of getting this room I'd want to help you out by making sure it got used as much as possible. "

"That's big of you," Steve chuckled.

You know me," Danny said as he extended the footrest and settled into the overstuffed recliner. "Always available to help."

* * *

They spent the next several hours checking out walk-in cedar closets, bamboo flooring, wall coverings of every kind and color and lighting fixtures ranging from the traditional to the bizarre. Danny couldn't help but smile to himself at the look of pride on Steve's face every time they stopped to look at a kitchen and Danny declared, with total sincerity, that Steve and Catherine's kitchen was every bit as nice.

After perusing all of the interior home displays they reached the part of the show where local landscapers and exterior designers showcased their wares.

When they reached the display of a local builder well-known for his large, extremely detailed multi-level decks they both stopped. They stared at the portfolio pictures adorning the walls of the booth like starving men staring at pictures of juicy steaks.

"You definitely need one of these," Danny said, his voice full of awe, as he stepped forward to get a closer look at a three tiered deck complete with a sun bathing area on the top, an elaborate built-in kitchen featuring the largest grill he'd even seen on the second tier and a hot tub on the ground level.

"You think so," Steve laughed.

"I know so," Danny insisted. "Just think of what barbecues would be like."

"Maybe you should put one on your house," Steve said.

"No way," Danny shook his head definitively. "This thing was made to be beachside."

"It probably costs a fortune."

Danny let out a low whistle. "Probably but it would be worth every penny."

Steve picked up one of the deck-builder's brochures to go with the others he'd already collected over the course of the morning. "Sure," he smiled, "when they're not your pennies."

"You work hard … you and Catherine both," Danny continued his sales pitch. "You deserve this."

"And of course once again you'd be willing to come over as often as possible to make sure it got used so we get our money's worth?"

"Of course … " Danny grinned. "I told you … I'm a giver."

"Whatever you say," Steve laughed.

* * *

Danny flipped through the pamphlets as Steve exited the parking area. "So what's it gonna be? New bathroom, new floors, walk-in closet?"

"I have no idea," Steve answered honestly. "Catherine and I need to talk about it."

"She had no clue where you were going this morning?" Danny asked.

"Nope. She headed out early to go shopping with Carrie."

"Have the two of you even been talking about another remodeling project?"

"No," Steve looked a little sheepish. "It's just that I still feel bad that Nonna had to be the one to light a fire under me to do the kitchen remodel. I should have thought of that myself. I mean … nothing had been updated on that house in decades. And once Nonna suggested the kitchen Catherine was so excited … I just wanted to be the one to bring up the subject this time. It's our house now … we should put our own stamp on it."

Danny smiled. "I think that's an excellent idea. And personally … you know if I get a vote … I would like to see either the media room or the awesome deck. Or … you know … both."

"Duly noted," Steve nodded.

"I could always call Nonna and have her say she noticed those were the areas that needed updating next," Danny teased.

"Do not drag Nonna into your selfish scheme," Steve warned.

"Have you see that deck and that 90" television," Danny asked. "I'll do whatever it takes."

"I'm telling Cath you said that," Steve threatened.

"Ok," Danny held up his hands in surrender, "I promise to leave Nonna out of it. But don't expect me not to lobby Catherine any chance I get."

"Good luck with that," Steve laughed.

"What do you think she'll want to do first?"

"I don't know," Steve smiled. "But I can't wait to find out."

"So what you're saying is you kind of like this remodeling thing," Danny smirked. "Which means … go ahead and say it … I was right."

"You bring that up one more time and I'm taking the deck off the list of possibilities," Steve said.

"My lips are sealed."

**THE END**

* * *

If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games.

Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com.


End file.
